OS de Noël
by Will of Mania
Summary: Un petit OS pour fêter Noël...


Quand elle regardait tout autour d'elle, c'était pour voir des gens s'affairer dans les rues, la majeure partie d'entre eux portaient des paquets enrobés dans du papier décoré. D'autres, de la nourriture. Parfois même les deux. Alors, elle ne cessait de se poser des questions. Pourquoi toute cette effervescence ce jour là précisément ? A quoi cela servait-il ? Qu'est ce que ce jour avait de si particulier chaque année ? On ne le lui avait jamais expliqué.

Ce dont elle était sûre, par contre, c'est que tous les ans, à la même date, on fêtait ce jour. Elle savait aussi que tous les ans à cette période, il neigeait dans la ville. Elle savait aussi que ce jour là étaient un jour que l'on appelait Noël et que tout le monde était heureux. Sauf elle. Ce jour là, elle se sentait triste. Plus triste que tous les autres jours de l'année. Mais pourquoi ?

Préséa ne cessait de se poser cette question, assise sur les marches de l'église de Martel, près de la place principale de Meltokio, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Pourquoi tout le monde était-il heureux, sauf elle ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si triste malgré tout ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Préséa sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Avant, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, son cristal du Cruxis l'en empêchait. Pendant seize ans, le cristal de Préséa l'avait retenue prisonnière…à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Elle avait eu beau hurler, supplier, pleurer, personne ne l'entendait. Jusqu'au jour où elle avait rencontré Lloyd, Génis, Raine et Colette. Là, elle avait entrevue une lueur d'espoir. Et cette lueur n'avait cessé de grandir jusqu'à ce que Lloyd la libère pour de bon. A ce moment là, elle avait de nouveau pu ressentir les émotions ainsi que de nombreuses choses encore. Et en était extrêmement reconnaissante à Lloyd ainsi qu'aux autres. Ils l'avaient aidé à faire face malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait subit.

Mais maintenant que tout semblait être fini, maintenant que le monde était régénéré, pourquoi un sentiment tel que la tristesse revenait l'envahir ?

Préséa s'essuya les yeux avec le poncho rouge qu'elle portait ce jour là. Il faisait très froid dehors et la neige recouvrait pratiquement tout. Une écharpe orange était négligemment enroulée autour du cou de la fillette. Elle portait une ample jupe marron qui lui remontait à la hauteur des genoux laissant voir les bottes de cuirs rouges par-dessus des collants blancs lorsqu'elle était assise. Elle portait aussi des moufles de la même couleur que ses bottes, à ses mains. A chaque respiration, elle laissait échapper un petit nuage d'air glacé qui s'évaporait presque aussitôt vers le ciel. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était assise là, seule dans le froid de décembre. Une minute, une heure ? Cela pouvait très bien être aussi une éternité. Ses membres étaient engourdis par le froid et elle sentait une douce torpeur l'envahir petit à petit. Il valait peut-être mieux ne pas tarder à rentrer, sinon elle risquait d'attraper froid, et les autres allaient se faire du souci. Mais elle ne voulait pas bouger. Pas tout de suite. Elle était bien là, à regarder la neige tomber, même si des souvenirs mélancoliques venaient l'assaillir de temps en temps.

Soudain, il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Préséa redressa la tête et regarda de tous les côtés. Rien. Elle avait sûrement dû rêver. Mais de nouveau, elle entendit son nom. Quelqu'un était bien en train de l'appeler. La fillette se remit debout péniblement, toujours engourdie par le froid d'hiver. Mais qui donc criait son nom ? Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant à percer le rideau de neige afin de savoir qui était la personne qui la cherchait.

Elle reconnut Génis. Le jeune garçon se situait devant l'entrée du quartier des Nobles, à quelques mètres devant Préséa. Mais à cause de la neige, il ne l'avait pas encore aperçue. Il continuait de crier le nom de la jeune bûcheronne, les mains en porte-voix.

« Préséaaaaaa ! Où es tuuuuu ? »

L'intéressée esquissa un bref sourire. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle trouvait Génis plutôt amusant. Elle décida de ne pas le faire attendre et elle agita la main en criant d'une voix un peu rauque à cause du froid:

« Ici ! »

Génis se tourna dans sa direction, mais n'eut pas l'air de voir grand-chose avec toute cette neige. La fillette s'avança dans sa direction afin qu'il puisse la voir. Dès qu'il la vit, le petit Magicien courut à sa rencontre, l'air soulagé.

« Préséa, où étais-tu ? Tout le monde était inquiet de ne pas te voir revenir, du coup, je me suis proposé pour aller te chercher…

-Je suis désolée. J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu.

-Dehors par ce froid ? Imagine que tu tombes malade ! »

Préséa eut un petit sourire un peu triste :

« Ca ira…mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Génis ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Tout le monde dans le groupe savait qu'il était amoureux de Préséa et ce depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Mais la petite bûcheronne n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué.

Il déglutit avant de proposer :

« Bon, on ferait mieux de rentrer, les autres nous attendent et le repas risque de refroidir ! »

Préséa hocha la tête. Génis lui sourit. Puis il lui tendit la main.

Préséa le regarda avec une drôle d'expression et Génis se sentit rougir de nouveau. Il s'apprêtait à baisser sa main mais Préséa la prit. Timidement. A travers l'épais tissu de sa moufle, la fillette à la hache pouvait sentir la douce chaleur de la main de Génis. Celui-ci la pressa doucement, comme pour lui signifier qu'il était bien là, et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Soudain Préséa comprit. Elle comprit pourquoi elle était triste. Parce que pendant longtemps, elle avait toujours était seule. Pendant longtemps, personne ne l'avait remarquée, ni même aidée. Pendant longtemps, elle avait toujours été rejetée, ignorée par les autres. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne lui avait tendu la main. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Un sourire illumina son visage. Elle serra la main de Génis à son tour.

Surpris, ce dernier se retourna. Le sourire de son amie le surprit. Il le fut davantage quand Préséa se blottit dans ses bras.

« Merci » Murmura t-elle, assez fort tout de même pour son ami l'entende.

Le jeune Magicien resta immobile quelques instants. Pourquoi la remerciait-elle ? Il ne savait pas trop. Mais bon, peut-être ne fallait-il pas trop chercher…

Il répondit maladroitement :

« De…de rien… »

Dans les bras de son compagnon, le sourire de Préséa s'agrandit. Désormais elle pouvait compter sur les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Elle n'était plus seule.


End file.
